Toy Story 4 (live-action remake)
Toy Story 4 is a 2032 American live-action/animated comedy film produced by Owen Laramore Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The 41st theatrical Owen Laramore film, the sequel to ''Toy Story 3'', and the fourth and final installment in the Toy Story reboot series, the film was directed by Gary Halvorson from a screenplay by Tom Rogers and stars Ben Stiller, Ben Affleck, Taylor Swift, Alan Tudyk, Cee-Lo Green, Brad Pitt, Bryce Dallas Howard, Danny McBride, Maggie Q, Alyvia Alyn Lind, and Anna Faris. The film was released on September 23, 2032. Upon release, the film grossed$372 million and received mixed reviews, with many considering it an improvement over its predecessor. Plot During Andy's childhood days, Molly gives Bo Peep and her sheep away because she no longer wants them. Woody realizes Andy needs him, and watches as Bo departs. Andy eventually grows up and gives his toys to Bonnie. However, for Woody, he is left in the closet. One day, it is Bonnie's first day of kindergarten. Fearing Bonnie will be overwhelmed, Woody secretly hides in her backpack to go with her. When a classmate gets rid of her art supplies at craft time, Woody saves the day, and Bonnie creates a new toy: Forky. Back in Bonnie's room, the toys learn about this and tell Woody he could have otherwise gotten Bonnie in trouble. Woody introduces them to Forky. Because Forky believes himself to be trash and not a toy and wants to return to the trash, Woody has to continually prevent Forky throwing himself away. On a road trip, Forky jumps out of the family RV, and Woody chases after him. As they pass the Grand Basin RV Park, Woody and Forky spot Bo's lamp. Unfortunately, it leads to Gabby Gabby, whose voice box broke. Gabby Gabby has been wanting a kid ever since. Woody escapes, but Gabby Gabby's ventriloquist puppet henchman, Benson, captures Forky. In a playground overrun by a busload of campers, Woody spots Bo and convinces her and pocket toy Giggle McDimples to help him save Forky. Buzz Lightyear attempts to look for Woody and Forky, but is strapped on a prize wall. Two prizes, Ducky and Bunny, yell at Buzz for taking their top-prize spit away from them, but Buzz is not fooled, setting himself, Ducky, and Bunny free, and they join Woody, Bo, and Giggle, and the sheep. After a failed attempt where Benson captures the sheep, Woody and Bo recruit Canadian toy stuntman Duke Caboom. Duke makes the jump and crashes, giving Woody the chance to unlock the cabinet. In a tug-of-war, Woody's voice box is ripped out. Woody almost retrieves Forky, but the shop's cat, Dragon, chases them out of the store, and the plan fails. Woody urges them to try a third rescue attempt without too much trouble, but as a result of their failure, Bo and the lost toys angrily berate him for putting their lives in danger and abandon him after he insults them by saying being loyal is something a lost toy wouldn't understand. Remorseful and heartbroken, Woody climbs back into the store all by himself. Instead of fighting Woody, Gabby Gabby comforts him and explains that she learned from Forky about Woody's past, prompting him to let go of his insecurities and his voice box in exchange for Forky in return. After spying of Gabby Gabby's ideal owner, Harmony as she rejects her, Woody tells Forky to meet him at the merry-go-round. Gabby resigns herself to her fate, but Woody confesses that he was made to help any child. After Giggle briefly badmouths Woody's selfishness, she, Bo, Bunny, Ducky, Duke, and the sheep go back to help, and Bo reconciles with Woody. Bonnie's toys hear from Forky about the plan to meet Woody at the merry-go-round and interfere with the RV controls, preventing the family from leaving. At the merry-go-round, Bonnie finds Gabby Gabby and loves her, much to Woody's delight. With encouragement from Buzz, Woody bids a heartfelt farewell to his friends, passes his leadership role to Jessie, and joins Bo, Giggle, Ducky, Bunny, Duke, and the sheep to aid the cause of lost toys and help them find owners. In the epilogue, Woody, Bo, Giggle, Ducky, Bunny, Duke, and the sheep dedicate themselves to helping lost toys find owners. In a mid-credits scene, Jessie introduces Bonnie's newest project, Karen Beverly (a.k.a Knifey), whom Forky is smitten by. Cast * Ben Stiller as Woody * Ben Affleck as Buzz Lightyear * Taylor Swift as Bo Peep * Alan Tudyk as Forky * Cee-Lo Green as Ducky * Brad Pitt as Bunny * Bryce Dallas Howard as Gabby Gabby * Danny McBride as Duke Caboom * Maggie Q as Giggle McDimples * Alyvia Alyn Lind as Bonnie Anderson * Anna Faris as Jessie * Nicholas Lyndhurst as Mr. Potato Head * Cate Blanchett as Mrs. Potato Head * Riz Ahmed as Slinky Dog * Rob Schrab as Rex * Danny Huston as Hamm * Dee Bradley Baker as Aliens * Jim Hanks as Mouse * Jennifer Lopez as Dolly * Nicki Minaj as Trixie * Seth Rogen as Buttercup * Andrew Wilson as Mr. Pricklepants * Emily Blunt as Mrs. Anderson * James D'Arcy as Mrs. Anderson * Frank Welker as Bullseye/Dragon * Kelly Ward as Billy/Goat/Gruff * Justin Timberlake as Adult Andy (cameo) * Noah Schnapp as young Andy (archive recordings) * Kate Hudson as Andy's mom * Susan Sarandon as Margaret the store owner * Brian d'Arcy James as Combat Carl * Ellie Kemper as Ms. Wendy * Cassidy Nugent as Harmony * Christopher Simmons as Melephant Brooks * Chris Nee as Chairol Burnett * Jennifer Coolidge as Bitey White * Gary Marsh as Carl Reineroceros * Iain Glen as Old Timer * Emily VanCamp as Harmony's mom * Paul Rudd as Axel the carny * Jason VanBorssum as Duke Caboom TV Announcer * Tara Strong as Karen Baverly (a.k.a. Knifey) * Kaitlyn Maher as Molly Production Development In April 29, 2030, it was announced that a Toy Story 4 reboot film was in production at Owen Laramore Entertainment. Owen Laramore teamed up with a bunch of storywriters who wanted the film to be a better installment than the third. Ed Valentine penned the screenplay. Lori Forte served as executive producer. The studio approached an thrift store where they began filming for certain scenes. Gabby Gabby had to be turned into a realistic baby doll due to the fact that there are not as much Gabby Gabby toys. The newly-designed ventriloquist puppets for the film were provided by Joey Mazzarino who was not credited in the film. Casting Ben Stiller, Ben Affleck, Taylor Swift, Alyvia Alyn Lind, and Anna Faris reprised their roles of Woody, Buzz, Bo Peep, Bonnie, and Jessie. Alan Tudyk, who voiced Lenny in the first film and Wheezy in the second film, voiced Forky for the film. Cee-Lo Green and Brad Pitt (the latter who previously played Rainbow the fish in ''Nemo Saves The Ocean''), voiced Ducky and Bunny. Bryce Dallas Howard, Danny McBride, and Maggie Q joined the cast as Gabby Gabby, Duke Caboom, and Giggle McDimples. Music Randy Newman returned to compose the music for the film, having to have composed the music for the first, second, and third films. Newman performed all the songs he wrote. Reception Box office The film has grossed over $185 million in the United States and Canada, and $187 million in other territories. It ended its theatrical run on December 12, 2032, grossing a worldwide total of $372 million. Critical response The film received mixed-to-positive reviews from critics. The film has a 61% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The consensus reads, "Toy Story 4 is much better than the previous installment". Metacritic signed the film to a score of 57 out of 100 based on 29 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave the film a score of 69% and a 61% "definite recommend". Jeff York of Creative Screenwriting ''gave the film a positive review toward the plot, realistic carnival setting, and performances, saying, "With a well plot, a all-star cast, a beautiful carnival setting, ''Toy Story 4 justifies the reboot series its own way". Mike Ryan of UpRoxx gave it three out of five stars. Anthony Lane of'' New Yorker ''said the film was better than the third, but criticized the production values and Bryce Dallas Howard's performance as Gabby Gabby. He said, This installment is better, but the setting of the antique store of is creepy. Funny to you or not about Bryce Dallas Howard is that her Gabby Gabby is clearly creepy with a malfunctioned voice box".